


In The Closet

by FreckledSkittles



Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Party, M/M, Making Out, Mike Dodds Lives, Romance, dummy boys in love, my fave tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Day 18 of Advent Calendar Writing Prompts.Mike and Sonny make out in a closet. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaaaa I love Dorisi and Mike Dodds can you tell
> 
> I used four separate Tumblr posts to find prompts for this event. The prompt for this story is: MAKING OUT IN THE CLOAKROOM OF SOME POSH CHRISTMAS PARTY. (Caps and all, trust me.) You can find the prompt [here](https://a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/181248792109/otp-christmas-scenarios-that-are-sort-of-original)!

Cold. Hot. Dark. Light.

Mike doesn’t care where they are. He just wants to taste as much as he can of Sonny, drink in his soft hums, his gentle gasps, his wet breaths. Sonny Carisi drives him crazy. With his accent and his long legs and his giant heart and shining eyes. Mike could lose every breath in his lungs describing and honoring his boyfriend—and he plans to do just that. The party his father had invited them to was boring anyway. Sonny was right to drag them into a spare coat closet for something much better.

Speaking of, Sonny is running his hands over Mike’s front and tracing every muscle, every breath, with a gentle drag of his fingers. Mike can feel the love and affection seep from his hands when he tugs at the hem of his shirt. He laughs into Sonny’s mouth and pulls away, pressing his lips against the edge of his jaw and traveling up along the edge.

Sonny turns his head to allow him better access. A rolling groan suddenly erupts from him and quivers at the end. “Mike,” he whispers. One of the best things Sonny could ever say is his name, just let the smooth “m” and firm “k” roll off his lips. It’s not affected much by his accent, but all Mike needs is his voice: silk and fleece and hitting all the right spots in his heart.

“I’m right here,” he says, just as soft and low. There’s such limited light in the coat closet—the bulb above them is working just enough to obscure their vision—but Mike doesn’t need it. The heat of Sonny’s hands wanders all over him and drives away the remaining cold that lingers from the December night.

Cold. Hot. Dark. Light.

“Mike—” Sonny grabs a hold of his shoulders and pulls him back. Mike uses whatever light he has to admire those sparks of blue fire peering at him. He could find those eyes in the dark without much of a second thought. He knows where they are: he feels them every time he laughs, it vibrates and hums against him when he wakes up and goes to sleep, and he loves them with his whole heart. The corners of his lips coil and rise when their eyes meet. “I think this is the only time I wanna be in the closet.”

Mike laughs softly and knocks their noses together. “Can’t argue with that.” Sonny captures his lips, all hot air and warm lips and pure, unadulterated love that beats and thrums against his chest. He tastes like sunbeams that dust over his cheeks and wrap around his heart and squeeze each and every drop of love. Mike loves him and he hopes he never loses the person who fits so well between his arms, the same person who has cradled his love in his heart with such tender touches.

Sonny hums softly and cradles the back of his neck, eyeing the quick flick of his tongue across parted lips. Mike gets lost in his eyes, the warmth of the arm around his waist and the hand at his nape bringing him down a spiral. The spots that Sonny had made contact with—his lower back when he made the request to find a place to talk more efficiently, his mouth and the spot on the side of his neck that he couldn’t stop kissing, the outlines of his body that Sonny keeps following through the dull light—are chilled with the lack of contact. It’s like he simply can’t get enough of Sonny and his affection.

“I love you so much,” Mike sighs.

“Reading my thoughts again?” Sonny chuckles. “I thought we talked about that.”

Mike shrugs and folds his hands behind Sonny’s back, smiling gently at him. “I dunno, it might just be a coincidence.”

“That so?” Sonny steps back so he can lean against the wall, stuck between two coats parted to allow him room, and Mike follows him, hopelessly dragged into him. “You gonna do anything about it?”

“Do you want me to?”

Sonny leans forward to nip his lip and smirk into the kiss. “Let’s say I want you to hold me against the wall and kiss the fuck outta me. What are you gonna do?”

Mike dives forward to do just that; he holds Sonny’s face between his hands and tilts his head when Sonny squeezes his arms tighter around him. Sonny moans quietly, one hand raising to clench his fist in the back of his shirt and pulling. Mike caresses his cheek and presses their bodies together, chest to chest, wondering just how deep he’s fallen into this man. It has never stopped feeling like a dream, holding Sonny and cozying up in the natural warmth that pours out from him. And with someone who pours as much love into his words, his small shows of affection and his lavish displays, or even each contact of lips and hands and eyes, it feels like a dream he doesn’t deserve.

Cold, hot, dark, light.

As if he can reach his thoughts or even watches his hands move, when Mike drops his hands to hook them behind his knees and hoist him up, Sonny latches his legs around his waist. The reverberation of his back hitting the wall goes ignored by both of them. They would have to be discovered by one of the officials to separate them now. Sonny’s fingers scratch against his shoulders and his legs squeeze. For as thin as they are, his years of experience as a police officer and a detective have evened his body out into slim muscles. Mike moves away from his lips to kiss the pale column of his throat and the edges of his jaw.

“Mike.”

Cold hot dark light—

Sonny throws his head back and sighs. “Mike.”

Mike buries his face into his neck, nose pressed against his skin, relishing in the warmth of his body and the light that pokes out from every inch of Sonny. Sonny’s ankles curl into the small of his back. His breath huffs above his head when Mike presses small kisses into his neck. He finds so much satisfaction in running his mouth along his skin, suckling occasionally but mostly pecking the heated porcelain in front of him.

“Shit.” Sonny starts to reach up to grab his hair, but he falters and holds back instead. A coy laugh falls past his lips; “Whoops. Almost made it too obvious we were making out in a closet.”

Mike chuckles. “You mean we haven’t already?” He pulls back to tug at his shirt collar, pointing out the rosy pink mark Sonny had sucked into him before the party.

Sonny rolls his eyes playfully and giggles, gentle and soft and god, Mike holds so much love for this man. It pangs in his chest and flows through his limbs every time he looks at him. “Alright, fair, but I made it a little less obvious. And it’d be a little unfair if you were the only one looking messy.”

“Messy? Is that why we’re in the closet?”

“You’ve found me out.” Sonny shifts up and holds onto Mike’s shoulders with a tight grip and a blinding smile. Light dark, hot cold— “Looks like I’ll have to be dealt with accordingly.”

“Huh. Any ideas?”

Sonny leans down to kiss him, solid and chaste. He moves back to say against his lips, “Maybe this?” When he swoops down again, the kiss is deeper, more open-mouthed and steamy. Mike arches up for more, frowning when Sonny straightens up again and reaches up to brush away a few stray hairs. “Just another way to use my mouth, y’know?”

Mike smirks, and he recognizes the interested glint in Sonny’s eyes before the words even leave his mouth. “Another way to use your mouth? There wouldn’t be a euphemism in there, would there?”

“Nothing but a euphemism, love.” Sonny laughs when Mike helps him slide down the wall, connecting for one last moment in a kiss, swirling in heat and swimming in light.

**Author's Note:**

> deserved better, Mike Dodds did
> 
> Tomorrow, we have a nice surprise for a friend of mine featuring best friends Rafael and Rita bonding over their love for their S/Os...


End file.
